Shad
Shad, 1st-level Warrior Small Humanoid (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 1d8+3 (7 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. Armor Class: 16 (+1 size, +2 Dex, +3 studded leather), touch 13, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/-2 Attack: Heavy mace +3 melee (1d6+1), or shortbow +4 ranged (1d4/x3) Full Attack: Heavy mace +3 melee (1d6+1), or shortbow +4 ranged (1d4/x3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: – Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft. Saves: Fort +5, Ref +2, Will +0 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 15, Con 16, Int 8, Wis 10, Cha 10 Skills: Craft (weaponsmithing) +1, Escape Artist +9, Hide +5, Listen +2, Move Silently +3, Survival +2 Feats: Dodge Environment: Elemental Plane of Earth Organization: Solitary, pack (3-8), or tribe (20-60 plus 50% noncombatants and 4 leaders of 4th-6th level) Challenge Rating: ½ Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +0 This lean, gray-skinned humanoid has short, dark hair. Its face is dominated by its oversized eyes, and its large ears are adorned with multiple earrings. The creature moves at an awkward, wobbly gait. The shad are a relatively young race, risen to sentience within the decaying remnants of a massive druidic grove on the Elemental Plane of Earth. They are survivors above all else, trying to find their place in the multiverse. Tolerant and thick-skinned, they strive to get along with everyone on live-and-let live principles. Needless to say, many planars recognize this attitude as weakness and take advantage of it whenever possible. An important factor in helping the shad survive is the signs and messages left by past generations. For the short-lived race to thrive, they learned to always leave markings, tell tales, and convey other messages for future generations to help them learn what to make use of and what to avoid. Therefore, the shad have developed a rich tradition of stories and folklore, each with a specific warning or information on helpful resources. COMBAT Shad warriors are few and far between, but most communities have at least a few trained guards. They fight cautiously and defensively, usually trying to outlast their foes, aided by archers. Contortion (Ex): Shad bodies are extremely pliable. They are able to contort their bodies to fit through an opening only 6 x 6 inches. Shad as Characters Shad possess the following racial traits: - +2 Constitution, -2 Wisdom. Shad are durable, but lack a great deal of common sense. - Small humanoid: As small creatures, shad gain a +1 bonus to Armor Class and attack rolls, a +4 bonus on Hide checks, and a -4 penalty on grapple checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are ¾ those of Medium creatures. Shad are often native to the Elemental Plane of Earth, and have the extraplanar subtype when not on their home plane. - Shad base speed is 30 feet. - Darkvision up to 60 feet. - +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison and disease. - +4 dodge bonus versus creatures with the Earth subtype. - Special Quality (see above): Contortion. - Racial Skills: Shad have a +2 racial bonus on Craft (weaponsmithing) and Survival checks, as well as a +8 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks. - Automatic Languages: Planar Trade. Bonus Languages: Druidic, Dwarven, Shad Graffiti, Terran. Note: Shad can only select druidic as a bonus language due to high intelligence; they cannot spend skill points to learn it even at 1st level. Shad druids learn Druidic normally. - Plane of Origin: Often Plane of Earth. - Favored Class: Bard. - Level Adjustment +0 Category:Humanoids Category:Shads